Happy Birthday, Harry!
by Blue-eyed-rock-chick1986
Summary: This is for Harry's birthday, Harry and Hermione are married, James and Lily alive, and two little kids!


Not J K Rowling, nothing like her, I would so not have Ginny in the book if I were her. Harris and Holli are mine!  
  
Important: Some thing you should know, I always write that when Harry kills Voldemort for good everyone he killed or someone with his mark on them killed came back to life, so Sirius, Lily and James are alive in this fic as it is after Hogwarts and after Voldemort is dead, I hope you enjoy this fic its for Harry's birthday, I know the age and dates will be all wrong but sorry I couldn't be bothered to work them out.  
  
Sorry about any spelling mistakes this was done in a hurry! Any way thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy please read and review.  
  
Harry's eyes opened and shut almost strait away, the morning light came through the opened balcony door, large white net curtains billowed out as the wind came in, the clean white sheet around him was soft he turned over to feel the person beside him, but no one was there. He slowly pulled him self up and out of bed, with only a pair of boxers on, he walked out of the bedroom a smell hit his nose. He walked into the kitchen where his wife was cooking, he walked up to her quietly and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. 'Morning birthday boy!' She leaned into his embrace. 'Don't you make me feel so old.' Harry laughed. 'You feel old but you look gorgeous!' She pulled away from him. And put bacon, eggs and beans on four plates. 'Hermione you really spoil me.' Harry smiled. 'Oh only on your birthday, afterwards it will go back to being healthy!' Harry laughed. Hermione walked into their large dining room which was attached to the kitchen, so that when they were having dinner who ever was cooking could talk to the others still. Both Hermione and Harry cooked but they seemed to make a tradition that on Hermione's birthday Harry cooked and vice versa. Harry sat down on a chair; Hermione leaned over him and kissed him on his forehead. After a few second there was a loud noise and Hermione and Harry looked over at the dining room door, it suddenly opened and two small children ran into the room, both running to their dad. 'Happy birthday daddy!' Both children chimed over and over again. 'Thank you!' Harry smiled as both his children jumped onto him and cuddled him. 'Sit down you two!' Hermione said bringing their breakfast over. Harry looked around the table at his family, Hermione his wife who he had loved for so long now and then there was his two children, their first child a little boy called, Harris (that name means "Son of Harry" I looked it up! () he looked like Harry did at that age apart from he was taller, Harry knew it was because he actually got fed unlike Harry had done, also Harris had no scar and he had his mothers deep brown eyes framed with small oval glasses, he was nearly 7 years old and he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, then there was Harry's second child who was a small four year old (nearly five) child, called Holli, she had Harry's bright green eyes but she looked like Hermione had done, apart from her teeth were normal, or at least they were for now, Harry knew that Hermione would use magic though if her teeth started to grow to long like Hermione's had done. Harry smiled at his family. 'When are you going to open your presents dad?' Harris asked. 'I got presents?' Harry asked looking at his son. 'Of course you did!' Harris looked at his dad rolling his eyes. 'Silly daddy!' Holli said giggling. 'After breakfast, I think!' Hermione added into the conversation. 'Can you open mine first daddy?' Holli asked looking at her brother. 'No open mine first, I'm the oldest!' Harris looked at his sister evilly. 'He is going to open mine first!' Hermione looked at Harry and winked.  
  
After breakfast Harry sat in the living room on the large blue sofa with Hermione next to him. Hermione flicked her wand at a small wrapped present on the side and it came floating into her hand. The children looked in amazement, Harry smiled, he loved the way that they were like him, even though all three were used to seeing magic all three became amazed each time it was preformed, the children were worse then Harry but he still liked to see Hermione or another person preformed magic. 'Happy birthday!' Hermione said passing the birthday present to Harry and kissing him lightly on the lips. 'Thank you, honey.' Harry's fingers worked at the paper on the box and he opened it, he found a box and he opened that, Harry laughed slightly and pulled out a nipple ring! 'Why thank you!' He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, 'are you going to put it on?' Hermione laughed and picked up the small nipple ring, Harry rested him self on the sofa and she removed the old nipple bar Harry had had since he first had his nipple pierced in year seven (he had changed it since then but this was his original), she picked up the new ring and hoped it through with out even hurting him. 'There you go honey!' She kissed him on his lips quickly.  
  
'Now open mine dad,' Harris lifted up a box and handed it to his dad. 'Thank you Harris!' Harry smiled at his son, he unwrapped the paper, which he knew Hermione had wrapped; he smiled when he saw what was inside; inside was a small Quidditch stadium that had miniature people on broom and miniature balls, real games could be played on the pitch, Harry smiled when he noticed one of them was him. 'Now mine daddy!' Harry bent down and kissed Holli on the forehead, 'thank you sweetie!' He unwrapped another Hermione wrapped present and smiled, she had given him a tie with snitches all over it and a silver bracelet with "Best Dad" engraved into it.  
  
Hermione stayed at home with Harris and Holli, Hermione was busy making a large dinner and afters for 25 people, and Harry went on shopping, he went to Diagon Ally, he went into all the shops he went into on his 11th birthday; the day his life Changed. He sat with an ice cream looking at all the busy people shopping wanting to get on with there day like they should be busy when they had so much time to spend. 'Hello Potter!' Harry turned around to looked at Draco Malfoy, the two of them had done a lot in the last years of school, their relationship was a weird one, both could talk to each other and often did, but Draco never spoke to Hermione or Ron, but they had found that they were both similar in many ways, Harry had found Draco by him self one night and they talked and since that day they both helped each other out. 'Hi Malfoy!' 'It's your birthday today isn't it? 'Yea twenty seven!' 'Getting old Potter!' 'Don't worry I may be getting old but your not far behind.' 'No I'm not! How are your children?' 'Oh their great, how about little Leo?' Harry asked looking at Draco. 'Oh he's good.' 'And Helen?' Harry smiled; everybody thought that Draco would marry Pansy Parkinson, but Draco had refused to marry her and had in fact married a half blood which from another country.' 'And how about Granger?' 'Oh she's good.' 'Good well Potter I got you this.' Draco handed Harry a card and a present. 'Happy birthday, I'll see you around Potter.' 'Thanks.' Harry watched Draco walk away, and opened the card. To Potter,  
I hope you have a happy birthday with all the people you love around you, you know my birthday is the 20th of December, I would like it if you would come around my house with your wife and two children on the date, if you would like to, please write to me, use your owl it will know where to find me! Happy birthday, I'll see you around.  
Malfoy.  
  
Harry smiled and put the card down and picked up the small parcel, he opened it up and it was a golden necklace with a pendant on it, the pendant was a gold lion with a silver dragon wrapped around it. Though their friendship was weird it was strong, not as strong as Ron or Hermione but it was stronger then Seamus or Dean or even Neville, both Harry and Draco understood each other, sometime Harry even believed Draco understood Harry more then Ron did. He smiled and apparated home with the card and present that Malfoy had given him.  
  
'Welcome back!' Hermione walked up to Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips. 'Err. that's disgusting!' Harry and Hermione looked down at their son pulling a face. 'Oh you'll like it one day!' Harry ruffled up Harris's hair, 'oi!' Harris tried to straiten his hair with his hand again. 'Do you need any help Hermione?' Harry asked walking into the kitchen with her. 'No, you know the rules.' Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry sighed. 'I hope you don't wear your self out.' 'Why would that be?' 'Because you wont be getting any sleep tonight!' Harry hugged Hermione from behind like he had this morning. Hermione smiled and twisted her hand around to place it on Harry's bum and squeezed lightly. 'I know.' Hermione and Harry laughed quietly together. 'When will the rest all be getting here?' Harry was kissing her neck. 'In about an hour, oi don't do that!' Hermione pushed Harry away slightly. Harry sat in the living room with his children; he was reading Holli her favourite book while Harris played on the playstation and small crashes and booms were sounding from the television. Just then there was a knock at the front door, 'I'll get it honey.' Harry said standing up but he was beaten to the door by Holli. 'Nanny, Grandad are here!' She ran into their arms, Harry smiled at the sight. 'Come in.' Harry stood out of the way. 'Happy birthday Harry!' Penny (Hermione's mum) walked in to the house followed by her husband; Adam. 'How are you doing?' Harry asked them both. 'Oh were ok, where is are grandson?' Adam asked looking into the living room. 'Hi Nan, Hi Grandad.' Harris stood up and hugged his grandparents and turned off his computer game. 'Hello mum, dad,' Hermione walked up to her parents and kissed them on the cheeks. 'Where shall we leave the presents?' Harry laughed; Hermione and her mum were so alike. After an hour every one was there including all the Weasley's, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Dean, Seamus, Harry's mum and dad, Sirius, Remus, Luna and Neville (Neville was married to Ginny and Luna to Ron). 'Come on time for presents.' Dean said above everyone. Everybody sat in the dinning room so that Hermione could keep an eye on the dinner. 'Open the Weasley's first!' Seamus shouted out. 'Ok ok!' Molly Weasley passed Harry a present from both her and her husband Arthur, 'thank you!' Harry opened the present in side was a big picture of all of Harry's little family, just him, Hermione, Harris and Holli. Harry smiled, 'thank you!' He blow her a kiss and her cheeks reddened slightly. 'Here you go Harry, it's not much!' Charlie past Harry a small box, he opened it and found a Dragon nipple ring, and Harry laughed. 'Thank you Charlie, what Dragon is it?' Harry asked looking at him. 'Oh it's a Water ridge!' At that Hagrid smiled widely. 'Have ours next!' George past Harry a large box, and Harry looked at it and saw the smile on their faces.' 'Hay kids?' Harry said and Harris and Holli looked at him, 'would you like to open a present?' Everyone laughed. 'Ok!' Both kids tore at the wrapping paper and there was a small explosion of confetti, the children laughed, and inside was the biggest box of Weasley Wheezes he had ever seen. 'Thank you.' He said in a normal tone rolling his eyes. 'One of the sweets helps with erection problems,' Harry looked at them quickly, 'we thought as your getting old you might be getting problems!' Everyone burst out laughing apart from the children (who didn't understand) and Molly who hit her children around the head. 'Remember if I'm having problems and your older then me then what is wrong with you?' Harry smiled, and there was more laughter. 'Percy you next!' Fred looked at his older brother. Percy passed Harry a heavy present and Harry knew at once it was a book. He pulled the wrapping off and it was a large book about Quidditch, it wasn't as boring at Harry thought it would be, 'Thanks Perce.' 'God Perce you had to get him that, didn't you?' George smiled. 'Mine next!' Bill said handing Harry a box. 'Thank you,' Harry pulled the wrapping paper off, and eh laughed strait away, 'thank you Bill.' He said in a laughing voice. 'What is it?' Hermione looked over at Harry. 'Never mind!' Harry tried to hide the present but Harris pulled it from his dad. And the room again exploded with laughter. 'Naughty and Nice! What is this dad?' Harris asked. 'You will find out when you are older!' Harry pulled the sex kit including whip, mask, vibrating blanket. Bill laughed. 'Neville and Ginny!' Ron said looking at Harry smiling. 'Thanks Gin, Nev!' Harry pulled the wrapping paper off it and went red again, 'body chocolate! Why thanks!' People were laughing again and Hermione raised her eyebrow! 'Ron!' 'Can Seamus and Dean do theirs before mine?' Ron smiled. 'Yeah!' Seamus happily passed another what felt like a book to Harry, he opened it, 'oh wow the Kumar Sartre! I can see a theme to this birthday! That will come in handy, thank you!' 'I thought you and Hermione's love life was getting a little boring!' Hermione smiled. Harry ignored it and carried on to Deans present, 'here you go!' 'Thank you Dean!' Harry said in a bored voice. Everyone laughed again, surprisingly Harry wasn't going red. Dean had brought him a Willy Warmer. 'What is it dad?' Harris asked looking at his dad. 'Oh this is a. finger warmer.' Harry lied. 'You can call it that if you like!' Dean laughed at the twins were going into hysterics. 'Come on Ron!' Ron passed Harry the present, 'thanks mate!' Harry took the present and unwrapped it, not at all surprised to see what it was, 'in side was a studded leather collar and lead to match with a tag on it saying slave, and a leather whip. Hermione went slightly red while Harry rolled his eyes and put the collar on, James was laughing with Sirius they were practically pissing them self's. 'Now me!' Remus pulled out a large present and gave it to Harry, he opened it up and it was a red jumper, he pulled it out and laughed, on the front was written "Sex God!" 'Thank you Remus, I will wear it always!' 'I got you two because you are my godson!' Harry smiled. Harry opened the first one and chuckled, 'very funny Sirius,' every one laughed at little, it was hair gel, "extra strong hold", 'open the next one!' Sirius grinned. Harry knew it was going to be sex related. He opened it up and inside were two pairs of Fluffy handcuffs. 'Thank you so much Sirius, do you care to try it out with me?' Sirius looked shocked while James laughed with every one else. 'Ha ha, Harry Potter!' 'Can ya' open my two next?' Hagrid asked Harry. 'Yea ok.' The first was in a bag, Harry pulled out a golden egg, Harry recognised is strait away. 'Hagrid!' Harry looked up worried. Charlie looked a little odd at the egg, it started to move, Harry looked a bit worried. 'What is it daddy?' Holli asked looking up at her Dad. 'Um an egg!' Harry asked as it started to crack. 'Come here kids.' Hermione called from the other side of the room. The egg suddenly exploded and little bits of confetti came out of it. 'I knew it was a fake!' Charlie said loudly. 'Hagrid!' Harry, Ron and Hermione said all together. Hagrid laughed. ''Ere's ya real present.' He handed Harry a very large box. Harry magically opened the present, in side was a tank full of water and inside were about 15 large fish, with large eyes and teeth. 'They eat folks!' Hagrid smiled, and Harry smiled flakily looking around worried. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron laughed. 'Um. thanks! Kids! Come near these and I will curse you so bad.' both his kids looked at him with big eyes. James laughed and pulled Holli onto his legs. 'Well my present will be here in a minute!' Albus smiled, just then there was a flutter of wings. 'Here is it!' Harry looked around amazed, there next to him was a Phoenix, 'oh wow, Albus, thanks so much!' 'I knew you wanted one and Fawks had an egg.' Harry smiled. 'What's it called?' 'That is up to you!' 'Girl or a boy?' 'It's a boy!' 'Ignis! It means fire in Latin!' Albus nodded. 'Thank you!' Harry smiled at him. 'Now ours!' Penny and Adam handed Harry a very large box that weighed hardly anything. He unwrapped the parcel and opened the large box inside, he laughed when all he could find was bits of white foam, he looked trough it and found a ticket, on it, it read "Aerobatic flying" they had brought him a flying lesson in a plane, and to do Aerobatic's. 'Thank you!' He smiled widely, 'are you going to come and watch me?' Harry laughed. 'Yes we are!' 'Thank you!' Harry smiled even more. 'And now for ours!' James and Lily stood up and handed Harry a small envelope, he opened it and smiled, he stood up and put his arms around his mum and dad, 'what did they buy him?' Seamus read it out. 'Hay they brought him and Hermione a weekend in a five star hotel in Paris!' Harry kissed his mum on the cheek. 'Well you needed one present that wasn't just about sex!' Harry laughed. 'And you think me and Herm are going to see much of Paris?' 'Well see you have the choice.' Lily laughed. 'What about Harris and Holli?' Harry asked looking at his mum and then at his dad. 'We will look after them, we love doing that any way!' Lily smiled. 'Come on, clear the table every one, dinners ready!' Harry called Hagrid over, could you carry the tank for me, Harry made a space for it to go where it would be out of the children's way, thank you Hagrid, I really thought you had brought be a dragon!' 'I nearly did!' Harry laughed. Harry sat down at the dinning table, it was quite late in the afternoon and every one was eating the desert, Hermione laughed at one of Sirius' jokes. Harry looked around at the people sitting there; he looked at his mum and dad, who he had only known for a short a while compared to most people his age, he looked over at Hermione's mum and dad, who he had met properly for the first time when he started dating Hermione in 6th year, he loved them very much, then there was Hagrid the first person he had met in the magical world, he was so special to Harry, then there was Albus, it seemed like he had guided Harry through his whole life, all the Weasley's who where Harry's family even though no blood was shared, he looked at them all as though they were his extended family, Molly Weasley had been a witch who had shown Harry that there was love in this world, he loved each one (even Percy; some way), then there were Harry's dorm mates, the people who had taught him so much about being a boy and helped him grow into the man he was, then there was Remus Lupin and Sirius who had taught him so much both father figures to him in a way that they would never know, there was a loud giggle and Harry looked at his two children, the children he loved so much and felt the love back, he would do anything for them and then Harry rested his eyes on two people who had really changed his life, Ron Weasley his first and very best friend, and Hermione Granger his second best friend and love of his life, the two people meant more to him then anything else in the world and he loved them so much, he smiled warmly, Harry Potter at last had the perfect life, he was rich, successful, Voldemort free, powerful, well-known and most of all he had the best family in the world and he most of all he loved every single person around him, Harry Potter was finally happy!  
  
Oh and Hermione and Harry never did get any sleep that night! 


End file.
